The invention relates to rotary members for shaping replacement teeth.
When making metal and porcelain replacement teeth, dental technicians perform a shaping procedure using rotary dental tools. The tools typically have flat metal discs with diamond abrasive surfaces, and some discs are flexible in order to bend to permit the dental technician to contour the replacement teeth surfaces.